Forever will Never be Long Enough
by Elizabeth4Will
Summary: Post AWE! Warning Spoilers! Willabeth, starting with them at the beach then going to ten years later. When Will returns something happens Elizabeth didn't expect! But was it a blessing or a curse. Whatever happens, their love will prevail. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: The Beach

A/N: I dedicated this to my editor Steph who does a great job and is very patient with me and all the people who review my work, you are what keep me writing!

Chapter One- The Beach

Elizabeth rowed as hard as she could towards the island where Will was waiting. She wanted to look back to see him but was too frantic about getting to him. As she almost reached the shore Will ran out into the ocean and pulled her boat up onto the beach. Elizabeth stood, turning around and reached out to Will, who was standing beside the boat. He caught her as she threw herself at him, holding her by the waist and she held his face, kissing him furiously. Will picked her up and lifted her out the boat, placing her on the ground as she placed kisses all over his face. Elizabeth pulled away, lowering her hands to his chest. Will saw she looked upset and she said with an unsteady voice, while looking at his chest.

"I thought I'd lost you," Will reached down and cupped her face. Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled, reaching up and bringing his mouth to hers. They kissed passionately for an eternity, holding each other tightly. Will was the first to break the kiss, his lungs insisting that he start breathing again.

Elizabeth watched her husband's face, tanned from their adventures, but still the most handsome face she had ever seen. Her hands traced his broad shoulders, down his firm chest and muscle toned stomach to his belt. She leaned up and placed an open mouthed kiss on his shoulder before pulling his sword out of its holster.

"This might get in the way," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Will smiled back and ran his hand down her arm, then down to her tiny waist, and out to the curve of her hip. He pulled out her sword and looked at Elizabeth who turned and drove Will's sword into the sand. Will moved beside her and placed his sword next to hers and watched as the swords tilted to form a cross, a symbol of unity. Will looked at Elizabeth; the rain had washed off all the dirt and her face looked pale and delicate, her golden hair now dry and softly blowing in the breeze. She was looking at the swords thoughtfully. Elizabeth then smiled and looked up at him. Elizabeth gazed beyond his shoulder and started walking in the direction behind him. Will wordlessly followed her, walking in a little alcove of a cliff, hidden by rocks. She turned back and faced him, her face still dawning a private smile, her honey eyes bright in the sunlight. Will walked to her and kissed her gently.

Elizabeth sighed into the kiss and gripped his forearms as she guided him to a flat rock. She broke the kiss and pushed him to sit on it. Standing in front of him, she removed the outer layer of her clothing, the horrible Singaporean armour and shoulder pads, and dropped them on the floor. She felt no nerves, only a desire to be Will's wife in every way. This left her in a sleeveless sarong like under-robe with a low neckline. The sarong had two slits going up each leg for easy movement and still wore her trousers and boots. The sarong was held together by a sash tied tightly around her middle. Will looked at his wife with love, admiration, and desire as he reached out for her, holding her by the waist and pulling her into his lap, her legs straddling his hips. Elizabeth gasped and smiled a little excitedly as Will's hand reached up to her neck and brushed her hair over her shoulders before placing kisses on her newly exposed skin.

Will barely heard Elizabeth's soft moan as he placed an assault on her soft skin, running his hands up and down her bare arms, caressing the soft skin. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself against him, causing Will to moan softly against the crook of her neck, overcome by the feeling of her soft body against his. The feeling of Will's warm breath on her neck was sending shivers down her spine and she was glad that she was already sitting. Will lifted his head off her shoulder and kissed her hungrily and possessively. Elizabeth opened her mouth for him and the deepened kiss was soon heated and passionate. Elizabeth suddenly made a noise of protest and pulled away, looking radiant with swollen lips and flushed cheeks. She climbed off him and said,

"I forgot something!" Will, slightly dazed from their actions, exclaimed, "What?" She was already running back to the boat. She came back soon after carrying two blankets.

"Jack gave me some supplies!" One of the blankets was thick so Elizabeth lay that one down on the sand, pleased to see it was about the size of a queen size bed quilt. The other one was a soft sheet that she dropped on the edge of the blanket. Elizabeth turned back to Will to see he had taken off his boots and removed his effects, leaving him in his maroon shirt and black trousers. Elizabeth sat down on the blanket and, grabbing Will's hand, pulled him down with her. His lips soon found hers as he laid them down, him beside her but leaning over to kiss her. As the kiss deepened Elizabeth removed his bandana, tossing it aside as his hair tumbled over his face and she reached up and ran her hands through his dark hair, brushing it off his forehead. She pulled him closer and he was soon above her, lying between her legs. Ending the embrace, Will sat up and Elizabeth followed, the both of them reaching for his shirt. Elizabeth grabbed his arms and positioned them above his head and, like a mother undressing a child, she lifted the thin garment off, revealing a hard muscle and scar bound torso. She couldn't stop herself from placing her hand over the deep scar on his chest and lent forward, placing soft kisses upon it.

When Elizabeth pulled back, she kept her hand on his chest and Will placed his own hand over hers. He pulled both hands to his face and Will gave her palm the softest kiss, then trailed his lips to her wrist then continued up her arm to the soft skin on the inside of her elbow. Elizabeth was quite happily surprised by how sensitive her skin was where he was kissing her. Elizabeth lay back down and went to pulled Will with her but he resisted. He moved his hands to her hips then slowly ran his hands down the outside of her legs, watching her sit up on her elbows. Elizabeth watched him with a mixture of excitement and anticipation. When his hands reached her feet, he removed her boots one at a time, before trailing his hands back up her legs and leaning over and kissing her. Will ended it before Elizabeth had a chance to deepen it. She looked up at him with disappointment and he merely smiled as he leaned back and put his hands on her waist. His skilled hands undid the knots of her sash and gently unwrapped the long material from her body. Dropping the material beside him, his hands returned to her hips, moving underneath the skirt of the robe and undoing the fastenings of her breeches. Elizabeth's breathing became erratic as she watched his deft hands at work. Once they were undone, Will slowly and deliberately pulled them down. The sarong she was wearing kept her most intimate area covered but the two slits caused the material to slide down when she lifted her knees up, revealing her bare legs to him.

Elizabeth was finding it incredibly hard to breathe as she saw Will's eyes darken to the point where they were almost black as his gaze fell upon her legs. Starting at her ankles, his rough, calloused hands ran up her pale, smooth legs to her knee. The feeling of his hands on her thighs took her breath away and she fell back against the sand and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. As his hands got higher he leaned closer to her, starting kissing her stomach through the fabric of her clothes, making his way to the bare skin of her low neckline. Her chest was heaving, causing the swell of her breasts to appear as the material started to slide. Elizabeth gasped when his mouth began to caress her breast, his facial hair scratching her soft skin sending jolts of heat through her veins. His hands were now underneath the material of her robe, rubbing his thumbs on her hipbone. Elizabeth was completely paralysed by his caresses, laying there trembling, gripping the blanket at her side and moaning softly.

Will heard her moan and looked up at her face, her eyes closed tightly and mouth wide open, bliss plastered on her face. He removed his hands from her hips and moved them up to caress her face, starting at her jaw and moving to her forehead, running his hands through her soft hair. She reached up and ran her hands up his back to his shoulder. Her hands were beautifully soft and cool against his heated skin. As much as he wanted to continue exploring her body, he wanted to go slow, to memorise every moment he spent with her. He moved one hand to cup the back of her neck and the other hand moved her shoulder. Elizabeth smiled up at him and said softly, "Will, I love you!"

Will smiled back and kissed her gently. Elizabeth sighed and moved her hands to his chest, running them up and down the front of his torso, enjoying the feel of his muscles twitching under her touch. Will left her lips, kissing her cheek, trailing down her jaw, down the side of her neck to her shoulder. When his mouth met the material he moved the material off her shoulder down her arm, his mouth following. Elizabeth grabbed his face and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. Her hands groped the muscles on his back as she moved her hands up and down, exploring the warm skin as they plundered each others mouth. It wasn't until she felt the cool air on her chest that she knew Will had moved the material of her dress aside. He continued kissing her and Elizabeth moaned when he cupped her breast with his hand, the other one still caressing her cheek.

Will returned her moan with his own, as his hand explored her chest. Elizabeth broke the kiss leaning her head back with a sigh. She pulled him as close as humanly possible and pressed her forehead against his. "I need you." she whispered breathlessly. Will smiled against her cheek and replied, "I need you too!" As Will gently kissed her neck, Elizabeth undid his trousers. He moved his mouth from her neck to help her take them off. He moved back over her, kissing her navel then moving up over her chest to her mouth, kissing her possessively. Moaning into the kiss, she pushed her hips up against his, causing his own hips to retaliate. His hands on her hipbone, he removed the material around her hips, leaving them both naked. With their foreheads pressed together, dark chocolate eyes staring into honey ones as they slowly and passionately became one.

Elizabeth whimpered slightly in pain and Will kissed her and whispered against her mouth, "I'm sorry,"

Elizabeth smiled and pressed herself against him, causing heat and pleasure to soar through them. Kissing and gently biting each other's neck and shoulders, they moved as one. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and causing the most intimate contact and Will to pick up his pace until they both cried out, reaching their peak together. Will collapsed against her, overcome by his release. Elizabeth held him close, enjoying the feel of him being close.

"I love you." He whispered into the soft skin of her shoulder after a minute when his breath calmed down. He felt her smile against his neck and she place soft kisses on his salty skin. He rolled them both over till he was on his back with her on his chest, Elizabeth giggled against his chest. Will grabbed the sheet and draped it over their bodies.

She leaned back to gaze at his face with an angelic smile.

"You should rest," he whispered, his hands lightly stroking the skin on her sides under the sheet while he spoke. She was momentarily lost in his touch but looking down at him and replied, "I'm not going to waste a moment I have with you on sleep."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Will asked with playfulness evident in his voice. Elizabeth leaned back, sitting up and her legs straddled his hips. Will eye's darkened as the sheet pooled around their hips, giving him a perfect view of her naked body. She smiled unashamedly at him and bit her lip, running her hands down his chest to rest on his lower stomach. Then as she leant forward to kiss him, replied seductively,

"I'm sure we can think of something!"


	2. Chapter 2: Elizabeth Gains & She Looses

Author Notes- I was intending to write them saying goodbye but couldn't bring myself to write it! Call me weak but we all know what happens during that scene. And now for ten years later!

Chapter Two- Elizabeth gains and she looses!

"We kidnap and ravage we don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." William Turner III sang as he skipped to the cliff. Ever since he could remember he had dreamed of meeting his father. His mother, Elizabeth Turner had told him of their adventures and why his father wasn't with them and when he had risen that morning she had told him that today might be the day he got to finally meet him.

Elizabeth Turner watched with a smile as her son skipped excitedly to the cliff, the highest point of the island near the sea. She was currently torn in two by her emotions. One half of her was excited beyond measure of the prospect of seeing her husband, Will Turner, again. The knowledge that Will could finally be with their son made her overjoyed. But the other half of her was terrified that something was wrong. Whether is was something horrible like that they misunderstood the rules of the curse wrong, or something more simple like she miscalculated the dates. This seemed unlikely because she had been counting the days carefully and was now completely certain that is exactly ten years since Will had said goodbye. But when it came to the thing she wanted most there was always a small seed of doubt in her otherwise hopeful heart.

They were standing near the edge, watching the sun begin to set on the horizon. Will's last words, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon," still ringing in her head. Elizabeth looked down at Billy who was smiling hopefully at her and she immediately returned it, all fears being replaced by what had kept her waiting all these years, hope and love for her son. Then at last, they saw it. A green flash in the sky then the Flying Dutchman appeared on the horizon, sailing towards them. Elizabeth and Billy grinned at each other and watched as the Flying Dutchman approached, Elizabeth tightening her grip on Billy and he put his arms around her.

Will stood on the side of the Dutchman, looking out at the island where he last saw Elizabeth, ten years ago. He scanned the coastline, hoping to see his wife. As it got closer, an outline of a person became visible standing at the top of one of the cliffs. But it wasn't just one person; a smaller person was standing next to them. Seeing the wind blowing through her hair, Will knew immediately that the taller figure was Elizabeth. The ship was sailing closer and feelings coursed through Will that couldn't be described when he saw that Elizabeth had her arms around a child, he knew immediately that it were his. Will had a child. It wasn't long before he could see them properly. Elizabeth looked more beautiful then ever, wearing a simple dress with her hair free, smiling happily at him. Their child was a boy, Will heart soared when he saw that his son looked like both Elizabeth and himself. At last, he was going to be with them.

Elizabeth watched as the Flying Dutchman weighed anchor and a long boat was lowered into the water, and Will and his father got into it. "Can we go down to the beach?" Billy asked Elizabeth.

"Of course we can!" Billy laughed and she looked down at him and he grinned at her before running away to where the cliff went down to the beach.

"Be careful, Billy." Elizabeth urged, her maternal instincts kicking it and he ran merrily down the rocky road. She chased him but found herself unable to keep up with him. By the time Billy had made it to the beach the long boat had arrived. As soon as Will's feet hit the sand a blinding white light blinded Elizabeth, causing her to close her eyes and cover them with her hand. The light blinded her for about twenty seconds before it disappeared. Elizabeth blearily opened her eyes, seeing Will rubbing his eyes and immediately looked down for Billy to make sure he was okay. But their son was no where to be seen. She looked around frantically. "Billy!" she cried out walking around her eyes searching in panic and fear. She turned to see Will jogging towards her and grabbed her gently, his arms going around her and hers found his chest. "Will, what happened?" she asked in fear. His eyes were confused and he replied softly.

"I don't know."

"Time has changed!" Bootstraps voice filled the air. They both turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, Elizabeth so afraid she couldn't trust her voice.

"It is part of the curse. If the Captain and his lover are faithful for ten years, not only with he be restored to her but time will go back to when you were last together!"

They both looked shocked and Elizabeth replied, "We've gone back in time?"

Bootstrap shook his head, "Not really. Only you two have, so you are back to being the age you were ten years ago and your son is no longer here!" Will looked down and saw Elizabeth face was in tragic horror.

"Where is he?" she said with a trembling voice.

Bootstrap gave her a comforting smile and pointed at her stomach. "There." Just as she said it she felt a warm glow on her stomach and immediately put her hand there. Will looked at her face intently, changing from despair to relief to shock as she looked up at him.

"You're here!" she exclaimed breathlessly. Will smiled and replied,

"Yes, I'm here!" Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck with a laugh and hugged him to her, burying her face in his neck. Will wrapped his arms around her, his hands flat on her lower back holding her close as she felt tears wet his skin as she trembled in his arms, letting out a combination of sobs and laughter. He smiled against her hair, inhaling her scent of frangipani and jasmine. He lift his head when he heard footsteps approaching and watched his father carrying the large chest of their effects and clothing and walking up the cliff towards a house on the cliffs that he presumed to be Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth calmed down a little, rubbing her face against his neck, sighing deeply and smiled against him. He pulled back and gazed at her. "Will." she said smiling. She wanted to continue but didn't know how to say it so held his hand and placed it on her stomach. Will looked at her in understanding smiling at her. He was going to be there during their child's life from the beginning. Keeping his hand intertwined with hers on her stomach, he cupped her face with her other hand, leaning in and kissing her softly. After ten years of being without him, the feelings of his lips claiming hers made her knees buckle but he caught her, ending the kiss with a soft laugh.

"You're always going to catch me." she whispered against his lips.

"Always." he whispered against her lips and went to kiss her when he suddenly shouted in pain, dropping her and falling to his knees doubled over in pain. Elizabeth sunk to the ground in front of him, holding his head and he fell against her, his head on her chest still groaning.

"What is it?" Elizabeth cried desperately but he didn't answer. He soon stopped groaning and panted against her chest. Elizabeth ran her hands through his hair, feeling his body coated in sweat. He leaned back and Elizabeth saw he looked tired but no longer in pain. She cupped his face and he looked at her, smiling at her reassuringly. "What was that?" she whispered and he grabbed her hand and moved it to the scar on his chest. Elizabeth gasped when she felt a strong beating. "Your heart!" she exclaimed happily. Will nodded.

"It's back where is it belongs," He said. "As am I." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her to him, kissing her thoroughly. She leaned back, pulling him with her and they lay down in the sand, kissing passionately. Ten years of abstinence had quite a toll on the two of them, their desire taking them over as they groped each others bodies.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered, pulling away. "Not here." Elizabeth sat up with him, pulling at his shirt.

"Why not?" she asked huskily. "It was alright last time!" Will grinned at her sly expression and replied,

"That's true. But we have the rest of our lives. We shouldn't make love here again." Elizabeth looked around and suddenly remembered.

"Where is your father?" She asked. Will laughed.

"Back at the house," he replied. Elizabeth brightened and stood up, pulling Will with her.

"Come on, I want to show you the house!" Will and Elizabeth walked up the side of the cliff to the plantations, his arm around her waist, their hands interlaced.

Will was in awe of the house Elizabeth had said was hers. It was about half the size of the Governor's mansion at Port Royal, but just as well made. "How did get this?" he said in awe.

"The man who lived here was a member of the East India Company, a high ranking one who governed the village just beyond that plantation." She replied, pointing north east at a large wheat plantation. "He never came home from the battle. And when I told the butler that I had been in the battle, he told me it was my right to take the house. Who was I to argue?" She added mischievously and Will laughed, holding her close.

"So you have servants?" Will asked.

"_We _have a butler and a cook. And about seven years ago one of the houses in the village caught fire, killing a man and wife and leaving a ten year old girl and an eight year old boy. I knew the woman who died, she had made me clothes for free and taught me to sew, she was my friend." she said sadly and Will kissed her temple. "Anyway," Elizabeth continued, "I adopted the two, but the girl, Sarah, insisted that they work for me, so Sarah is a maid and Benjamin is a stable boy, but they have their own rooms in the house. This house is on an estate of two plantations and two farms so that's how I've made my income," Will was so proud of his wife, the way she had made her way in the world and told her as much, causing her to blush and reply. "After all we've been through I've learnt my way."

As they reached the simple gardens of the house, they stopped walking and Will gazed up at the balcony on the second floor. "My bedroom." Elizabeth said, following his gaze. Will looked at her with darkened eyes and replied seductively, "Our bedroom." Shivers went down her spine and she ran her hand down his arm to grasp his hand. She led his to the back door and opened it, leading him into a study. The room had the walls as bookshelves, with a desk in the middle, littered with parchment and ink. "This can be your study now." Elizabeth said.  
"I don't think so!" Will replied, "Paperwork isn't really my area!" They crossed the room and went out a door to a large open room.

"Front doors," Elizabeth said, pointing at the two large oak doors opposite. "Stairs," pointing to the stairs on their left. On the wall on the right had side were three doors. "Sarah's room," Elizabeth said pointing at the first one. "Benjamin's room," Pointing at the next. "And the kitchen." She said pointing at the door closest. An elderly man appeared the door under the stairs.

"Hilary," Elizabeth called out with a smile. "Will, this is our loyal butler Hilary. Hilary, this is my husband, William Turner, returned from the seas." Hilary bowed his head at him.

"Master. I saw a ship, madam; I thought it might be Captain Sparrow."

"Please don't call me..." Will began but Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Will, I wouldn't bother. Nothing I have said has made him stop calling me mistress or madam!"

"Would you like dinner served?" Elizabeth shook her head and replied.

"Thank you Hilary but Mr. Turner is feeling unwell from his journey and would like to rest. Can you send food up on a plate in...two hours?" Hilary's face remained emotionless as he bowed and replied, "Of course madam."

Will smirked at Elizabeth as she pulled him upstairs to their room.


	3. Chapter 3: After Ten Years of Abstinence

Chapter Three- After Ten Years of Abstinence

Elizabeth giggled as Will lifted her off her feet in his arms as he closed the door behind them before gently pressing her against it. Smiling against each others lips they kept kissing, her hands holding his face and his at her waist holding her up so she was level with him. Without high heels or pirate boots, only flat shoes, Elizabeth was quite shorter than him. An uncomfortable cough came from behind them, causing them both to jump and Will turned to see Bootstrap looking at them with a smirk, the trunk he had been carrying next to him. Elizabeth blushed scarlet and looked away from Bootstrap while Will turned at his father, his arms still wrapped around his wife as he set her down. "I guess you'll be needing somewhere to stay?" Bootstrap nodded and replied,

"First I need the chest to take back to the Dutchman." Will nodded and Elizabeth regained herself, leaving Will's arms to go to a closest beside the door. She opened it, lifted out the bottom, and reached down bringing out the large chest that had held her husbands heart for ten years. She turned and handed it to Bootstrap. "When you get back tell Hilary to put you in the spare bedroom and to make you some supper,"

"Thank you," Bill Turner replied before walking out the room, Will closing the door as his father left. The look in Will's eyes made Elizabeth lean back against the thick poster of the bed, her hands gripping the wood as he approached her. Will large, rough hands reached out and caressed her stomach, smiling at it lovingly.  
"I've miss you," he whispered as he undid her brown vest. He loved how beautiful she looked in her simple white dress with the brown vest over the top, her hair down and natural.

Elizabeth basked in the warmth Will's body provided in the closing proximity between them. She reached up and removed his bandana, dropping it beside them and moved her arms down as Will lowered the vest and dropped it behind him. She was now only wearing her white dress with a petticoat and shift underneath. Will lips came down on hers, rough from the sea yet gentle and passionate as always. His hands moved up to cup her breasts, she sighed into his kiss, missing his intimate caresses so much. Just as she had experienced these feelings for the first time, he had been taken away from her. He now grinned into his kiss, knowing that he would be with her forever. Her hands wondered over his body, reminding her memory of how wonderful his hard muscles felt against her hands. She untucked his shirt, running her hands underneath to graze her nails down his stomach, causing him to jump and moaned. She giggled against his lips and he pulled her flush against her, lifted her up in his arms, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her shoulders. Moving round to the other side of the bed he placed her on the edge and stood between her legs, lifting his arms over his head she removed his shirt. His hands immediately went under her dress and Elizabeth had to lift her hips up so he could lift the dress over her head. Her loose petticoat and tight shift left little to the imagination as Will kissed her neck, sucking and biting her soft skin. Elizabeth moaned loudly as he found her sensitive spot where her jaw and neck met and he sucked harder, holding her close.

Will was too lost in the sweet taste of her skin and the scent of her hair that he didn't notice Elizabeth unfasten his trousers and pull them down leaving him naked before her. Will moaned loudly as he felt her hand enclosed around him, touching him so intimately he couldn't breathe. Elizabeth drove him mad with her attentions until she began kissing her way frantically up to his mouth, Will kissing her back with all the desire and love in his being. She moved her hand away from his manhood to his hip, rubbing the sensitive skin before moving up to his chest, fingers stroking the scars. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up against him, rasping out. "You're driving me crazy!" Elizabeth giggled and replied,

"I would hope so!" She kissed his neck and Will reached down and pulled the quilt back and laid her down on the cool sheets. 

Elizabeth gasped at the contrast of her hot skin on the cold sheets and Will slipped into the bed immediately moving over her, settling between her legs, taking her petticoat and shift with him. He lifted it over her head, throwing it behind him. He kissed her deeply, pressing his naked body against hers, causing them both to moan loudly. Gasping she ended the kiss, she said, "God, I've missed this."

"I've missed you." Will returned, kissing her cheek lovingly then moving down to her earlobe, tugging at it playfully with his teeth. Elizabeth giggled and ran her hands through his hair as he moved lower, kissing his way down her neck to her chest, kissing the swell of her breast.

She gasped as his lips found her darkened flesh, sucking at it softly then grazing it with his teeth. She grasped the sheets tightly and thrust hips up against Will's. He groaned and moved back up to pull at her lips with his. "Will, I can't wait much longer!" she gasped against his lips, echoing his thoughts exactly. Holding her hip with one hand and cup her neck with the other while Elizabeth held his face, he slowly pushed himself inside her. Elizabeth sighed against his lips, feeling complete at last. Will kept kissing her as his hips moved against hers, bringing them both intense pleasure. In order to keep breathing they kept kissing but kept opening their mouths during their kisses to let air in. As their pace quicken Elizabeth started whimpering in pleasure, closing her eyes and wrapping her ankles around his legs to keep him close.

"Elizabeth." Will whispered desperately against her mouth, staring at her swollen lips at look of absolute passion.

"I love you." she replied, looking up at him before crashing her lips against his, pushing herself up against him. They continued to kiss as their pace increased until Elizabeth suddenly tensed, crying out against his mouth and all the muscles in her body tightened, her toes curling against the sheets as she released all the sexual tension that had been building up inside her over the last ten years. Will feeling and seeing Elizabeth peak was too much for him and he realised inside her, groaning into her mouth, lifting her arms over her head, pinning them above the pillow. He ended the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers; panting, then feeling Elizabeth interlace their hands.

Once his breath had returned he opened his eyes to see a very sated Elizabeth smiling up at him softly. He lowered their joined hands to either side of their head. He let go of her hands to stroke her hair, then lightly kissed her chin before rolling off her. She lay beside him on her elbow, looking at him. Will was lying on his back looking at her lovingly. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them, then rested his hand on the curve of her waist. She scooted forward to lie her head on his shoulder, kissing the skin lightly before settling down, lying her arm over his chest, hand softly running up and down his stomach. "Are you tired?" she asked. Will shook his head.

"Did you need to do basic things while were Captain? Eat, sleep, drink?" Will shook his head.

"It was as if I was never thirsty and always had a full stomach. I always felt wide awake. It might take a while for me to start feeling things again." Elizabeth giggled and replied,

"Well I can vouch that you felt something earlier."  
She looked at Will's grinning face and he replied, "That's true."

Elizabeth sighed and watched her hand trace his stomach muscles, moving up to his chest. "Does it hurt?" she asked quietly.

"No," Will replied. "Now I'm with you I don't think my heart will ever hurt again." Elizabeth looked up and kissed his jaw, rubbing her cheek against his stumble. "The sun is setting," Will added looking out the window. Sure enough the sky was pink and getting dark. She sat and pulled back the quilts on her side. Will reached out and touched her bare back saying, "Where are you going?"

Elizabeth smiled at him, "Getting something to eat. I'm starving."

She walked naked over to the closet, opening it and pulling on a cream dressing as a knock was at the knock. Wrapping the dressing gown over herself, she walked over to the door to find Hilary who was carrying a tray. She took it from him. "Thank you, Hilary,"  
"Will there be anything else, madam?"  
"No, thank you. Did Mr. Turner Sr. get everything he wanted?"

"Yes, madam. He is currently in the study reading and drinking port."

"Alright, thank you Hilary. Good night."

Hilary shut the door behind him and Elizabeth walked round to Will's side of the bed, placing the tray on his bedside table. She sat beside him as Will looked at the food. Supper was roast chicken and vegetables, the alluring smell making him hungrier by the minute. Despite the knife and fork, Elizabeth reached over and took a potato daintily with two fingers and brought it to her mouth, biting it in half and eating it hungrily. Will couldn't help but grin at the sight of her eating, savouring the taste with closed eyes and a smile. Even while eating she was beautiful and seductive. Opening her eyes she put the rest in her mouth and ate it happily, looking down at him. Seeing him eyeing the food, she reached over, picked up the fork and stabbed a piece of roast pumpkin. She brought it over to his face and he sat up on his elbows and took it in his mouth, using his teeth to drag to food off the fork. He ate slowly, remembering the feeling and smiled, causing Elizabeth to grin. Will sat up in the bed, Elizabeth enjoying the fact that the sheet was now pooled around his waist, and picked up a piece of chicken and plopped it into his mouth. Now her stomach had woken up, her hunger took her over and she eagerly ate the food with her fingers, barely tasting it. Pausing between bites, she sucked on each of her fingers and looked at Will who was looking at her in amusement.

"What?" she asked incredulously. She rolled her eyes and added, "Well, if what your father said was right," She said putting her hand on her stomach.

"I should start eating for two. Besides, if this pregnancy is anything like last time, I should eat while I can!"

"What do you mean?" Will asked as picked up a roasted piece of carrot. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and replied,

"Well, when I was pregnant with Billy it was not very smooth to say the least. The local midwife told me it wasn't unusual for first pregnancies. I was very sick for the first couple of months, very weak. Was forced to rest most of the time, which as you can imagine I hated but wasn't in a state to complain. Then two weeks before I was due I got sick again and the midwife had to come and live with me so she could keep an eye on me!" Will stroked her face and looked at her guiltily. Elizabeth kissed his palm and he said,

"You won't be alone this time." Elizabeth smiled brightly at him and replied,

"I know," She reached over and picked up a piece of chicken covered in gravy. When she went to put it in her mouth, the gravy spilled down her wrist, making her laugh. Will moved his hand from her face to hold her arm, bringing it to his mouth and suck the gravy off her wrist, causing her to sigh and close her eyes. He pulled her to him and she scooted up the bed towards him so he could wrap his arms around her, kissing her gently. They ended the kiss and Elizabeth reached over and ate another potato. Will smiled and pressed his face against her shoulder, her hair soft against his face as he moved his hand underneath her robe, placing it on her stomach. Elizabeth wiped her hands on the serviette Hilary had provided and turned to Will. "We should get some sleep," she said. Will nodded and moved away, slipping her robe off her shoulders. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and said mischievously, "I said sleep!" Will smiled shyly and replied,

"I know, but I will be much more comfortable if I could feel you against me." Elizabeth grinned and said sarcastically,

"Of course you would," She slipped into bed and lied down next to him, draping an arm across his chest as his hand stroked her back.

Will reached over and put out the candle with his thumb and forefinger, putting them in the darkness. Elizabeth moved up and kissed Will softly on the lips, lingering for a moment before saying, "Good night."

"Good night." Will replied and Elizabeth snuggled against him, not really wanting to go sleep, enjoying his touch too much but sleep soon took them both.


	4. Chapter 4: Missing Him

Chapter Four- Missing Him

Will woke to the sound of loud thunder and lightning lighting up the room with a flash. Elizabeth still lying on top of him, trembling and whimpering softly. He presumed she was having a nightmare as she appeared to still be sleeping. He stroked her hair and when lightning struck and then a loud bang echoed throughout the room Elizabeth gasped and leapt up into a sitting position, panting and shaking. Will sat up behind her and pulled her to him, whispering words of comfort in her ear. Her breathing settled down and she pulled away, with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It always happens during storms," She looked ashamed and Will cupped her cheek. Elizabeth jumped when thunder rumbled. She looked away guiltily. "It's alright," Will said, hugging her to him. "Whenever something horrible was happening there was always a storm ragging! It started during my time on Black Pearl as Barbossa's prisoner." Will stroked her face.

"You're safe now," he whispered. Elizabeth smiled at him,

"I know!" She replied. He lent back against the bed, taking his wife with him. She was still nervous of the storm and he continued to rub her back until she fell back asleep before returning to his own dreams.

When Will resurfaced, light shining through the room, give the indication it was late. Elizabeth was no longer on top of him but lying beside him, facing him and curled up in a ball. He pulled the blanket to her chin and tucked her in. Will got out of bed and went to the truck, getting a fresh pair of trousers and white shirt. He left the room and looked around, for the first time taking in the house Elizabeth had found for herself. She may dismiss his comments, but he was so proud of what she had achieved. He walked down the stairs just as he saw the butler Hilary appeared from a corridor near the study. "Good Morning, Master," Hilary said bowing slightly. "Good Morning, Hilary," Will replied. "Would you care to have breakfast with your father in the breakfast room?"

Will nodded and followed Hilary to a small room with a circular table and the outer wall, made of sheets of glass. It was facing the sea and Will was transfixed by the view of the raging storm out on the sea.

"That looks ferocious!" Will said walking over to the window and looking outside.

"Whenever the Flying Dutchman changes Captain, Calypso rages a ten day storm," Bill replied while Hilary passed Will a cup of tea. Will turned and saw his father sitting at the table eating bacon and eggs.

"Enjoying the hospitality?" Will said jokingly as he sat down at the table. Will fixed himself toast and started to eat while his father replied with a laugh,

"I haven't ever been waited on before,"

"Nor have I," Will replied.

"Did you sleep well during the storm last night?" Bill enquired. "First night of sleep in a long time!"

"I did but Elizabeth didn't," Will replied. "She doesn't sleep well during storms," Bill nodded and continued to eat his breakfast.

After spending an hour with his father, walking around the house, staying in the study and observing the books, amused by large collection of pirate stories. He decided to go upstairs and see how Elizabeth was sleeping in this storm, missing her already. He entered the bedroom and saw the bed empty. The bathroom door was open and walked slowly to the door, looking in and seeing Elizabeth sitting in a large bathtub, her back to him. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, hugging them to her chest. He walked silently over to the tub and sat on the chair next to it. He leant over a place a kiss on her shoulder; she jumped and turned to him. "I didn't here you come in," she said with wide eyes. She then smiled and said, "Join me, you could use a bath," Will laughed and took his clothes as Elizabeth moved to the back on the bath and he climbed in, in front of her. Elizabeth started washing his hair and he enjoyed the feeling of her hands massaging his scalp. He leaned back she put pulled him under the water enough to rinse his hair. She proceeded to put soap on her hands and wash him with his hands, gently massaging his knotted muscles as she went. Will had never felt relaxed and was soon lying against Elizabeth, his head on her shoulder. Using a cloth, he rinsed him off then they lay there for a few minutes, Elizabeth occasionally placing kisses on Will's shoulder until he sat up and turned to her. "It's your turn," He replied with a smile.   
"Alright," Elizabeth replied. "But I've already washed my hair," Will already could tell because he could smell her heavenly hair when he lent against her. They swapped positioned so Elizabeth was lying against Will as he ran his hands gently over her body, soap running over her already clean skin, just simply for the joy of touch. He nuzzled her neck and kissed under her earlobe. Elizabeth chuckled softly then fell silent, lying there against him. Will continued to run his hands up and down her arms then moved her hair to the front to massage her back. "I miss him," she suddenly whispered softly. Will pulled her back against him to see her face sad and lonely. She lent her head on his shoulder but her eyes were focused on her hand resting on the side of the tub. "Miss who?" Will whispered.

"Our son?" she replied. "Every day for ten years he's all I had. Now he's gone. I got you back but lost my baby,"  
"You haven't lost him, Elizabeth. He's right here," He put her hand on her stomach with his own. "We've been given a second chance. Now both of us get be here with him. You don't have to be alone," Elizabeth turned in his arms and cupped his face. "It's not that I'd rather have him than you. It's that when I woke up this morning you weren't there. And for one awful moment I thought it had all been a dream. Then I saw your clothes on the floor and knew it must be true. But then I didn't know what to do. Most mornings I would go get Billy out of bed, but his room is empty." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto her husband.  
"It's just going to take awhile to get used to, that's all," Will kissed her where ever she grip would allow, trying his best to comfort her. Despite how sympathetic he was to her pain he was overcome by feelings of excitement that soon he will she his wife with a child, knowing she's a wonderful mother already.


	5. Chapter 5: Five Months Pregnant

A/N- Edited by StephCalvino!

Thanks to all the reviewers, sorry it has taken so long to update. It isn't a huge chapter but Captain Jack is going to be in the next one! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five- Five Months Pregnant

Elizabeth stood at a window in Billy's room, looking down at the beach, the storm ragging on. Will and his father had returned home three days ago, the storm had not stopped. They couldn't even leave the house, so Elizabeth had gone down to the kitchen to ration the food to make sure there was enough to last ten days with extras. Benjamin, the stable boy, was worried about the horses but Will had gone done to the stable through the door on the house and secured all the doors, making them safe. Elizabeth had forbidden Sarah and Benjamin to leave the house, so they spent their time in their rooms, doing what Elizabeth didn't know. Elizabeth had tried to treat them more as children then servants, but Sarah was proud and had much respect and admiration for Elizabeth, but she wouldn't allow them to be close. She was absentmindedly playing with a pendant Billy had given her. During one of Jack's visit, he had brought some treasure, in case Elizabeth needed money. Elizabeth had refused his offering which relieved him no end. But because Billy loved to play pirates, Mr. Gibbs had buried treasure in the garden and Billy went on a hunt for it, finally finding a necklace in a garden bed. He had then proudly given it to his mother, who accepted it for Billy's benefit. It was a thin gold chain with a small gold heart pendant, a sapphire shimmering in the centre. Elizabeth looked around the room; she had moved all of Billy's things out and put his cradle and other baby things back in the room, they had been kept in the attic. She smiled and put her hand on her flat stomach. "Not long." she said softly, reminding herself Billy was still with her.

Five Months Later

Will was laying on his side in bed, watching his wife sleep. He smiled as he saw that colour had returned to her cheeks, he softly stroked her face, careful not to wake her. Elizabeth sighed and smiled lightly, still asleep. As Elizabeth had predicted, she had been quite unwell during the beginning stages of her pregnancy. She was now on the mend, no more illnesses just drowsiness due to her medication, making her stay in bed. She had wanted to leave her bed for four days but Will wouldn't let her under the midwife's orders. The longer she rested the more likely she wouldn't get ill again. He moved his hand down to her stomach, that was beginning to swell as their baby grew inside her. Her skin was warm through the thin material of her nightgown and he couldn't help but gaze over her beautiful body in the moonlight. The white fabric semi transparent in the light, allowing him to see her pale skin, his gaze moving up to the rise and fall off her breasts. Will felt his body reacting and tore his eyes away. He missed being with Elizabeth in that way. She had been sick so of course they hadn't made love in at least a month. He lay on his back and sighed heavily, wondering to himself how he was going to last at least another four months. It would probably more because her body would need time to heal after she had their son. Will heard Elizabeth sigh behind him and turned onto his side, looking at her. His wife was awake, lifting her arms over her head and stretching. "You should be asleep; it's the middle of the night." Will said softly and she smiled at him. "You're awake I see," she replied. "All I do is sleep!" she added grumbling. Will chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. "How are you feeling?" he asked. He watched her eyes travel down to his lips; she smiled amorously, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Very good." She whispered and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Will returned it and couldn't hold back a moan as she opened her mouth for him. Will cupped her neck with one hand, resting his weight on the other. Elizabeth grabbed his hand, pulled it down her body to cup her breast. She moaned into his mouth, and Will pressed himself against her. Moving his hand from her breast to her ribs underneath, just above her swollen stomach. Will slowed the kiss and ended it softly, resting his forehead against her.

"You should sleep." He whispered against her lips, struggling to hold back his strong need for her, putting hers first. Elizabeth frowned at him and pushed him away from her, moving to the edge of the bed on her side, facing away from him. Filled with concern, he came over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth?" He asked. She shoved her shoulder to try and moved his hand and Will leaned over her, seeing her eyes open and sporting an expression of annoyance and anger.

"I should sleep." she snapped at him and Will frowned,

"What's the matter?" he asked in bewilderment. Elizabeth sat up suddenly, sitting against the headboard and glaring at him. Will sat back, staring at her with increasing bafflement.

"What's the matter?" she repeated loudly. "You have lost all interest in me. You haven't touched me in weeks and whenever I try you tell me to rest!" She drew her knees up towards her chest and looked down her knees, her face no longer angry but hurt. Will moved up to the head of the bed and sat beside her.

"You've been sick, Elizabeth. You haven't been well enough!"

Elizabeth looked at Will. "I have been better for the past week and every night I have tried to make love and you haven't been interested." She looked down at her stomach.

"Is it because of the baby?" she asked quietly. Will followed her gaze. "The midwife said it wouldn't hurt him."

Will then replied. "It's nothing to do with the baby."

"I mean my body; you don't want me because I'm getting fat."

Will wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, holding her against his chest as he rested his cheek on the top of her head and replied,

"Of course not, you're beautiful." He started kissing her shoulders where her nightgown at slid off. Will felt Elizabeth sighed and started to kiss his neck gently in return. He pulled away and looked at her, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you so much."

Returning his smile, Elizabeth replied, "Show me." Will drew her into a passionate kiss and lowered her back down on the bed.

Elizabeth stood in the greenhouse, watering the herbs, at last able to leave her bed. What she had craved more than anything was some fresh air, not the air coming in from her windows, but clean crisp air surrounding her. Unfortunately it was a cold day so Elizabeth had to satisfy her need by tending to the plants in the greenhouse. The greenhouse and gardens had been Elizabeth's job, after refusing to spend money on a gardener. She enjoyed it and loved being out in the fresh air. She finished watering and picked up a knife from the wooden table in the middle of the greenhouse. Walking over to the rosemary, she started cutting off branches so her cook, Mrs. Hurst, could cook it with the lamb she was making for dinner.

"Tending flowers, Mrs. Turner?" Elizabeth turned to her husband's voice, finding him standing in the open doorway that lead into the greenhouse from the garden. "Isn't that a bit proper of you?" he questioned and Elizabeth smirked at him.

"I'm gathering herbs for dinner," she replied indignantly. "That is practical!" She turned her back to him to continue her work, listening to Will's footsteps as he walked towards her and put his arms around her middle, hands resting on the slight bump that would only be visible to those who were looking for it.  
"How was your trip to the village?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Pretty pointless. I went down to the Smithy," was his reply as he let go of her and moved around to look at an herb with interest.

"Old habits."  
Will smiled. "I was seeing what sort of work the blacksmith did."

"There will be nothing for you here in that respect."  
"That's what I learnt; being a sword smith more than anything doesn't really help in a town with no need for weapons."

"Well, that suits me fine." Elizabeth commented smiling.

"What, that I don't have any work or that this town has no weapons?"

"Both, I've had enough experience with weapons and I've told you that you don't need to work. Will, we have more than enough money from the plantations and now that your father is taking trips to the neighbouring islands on the Empress to trade, why are you looking for work?"

"It's not for the money; I just don't want to feel useless."

"You're not useless; you can take care of me!" Will smiled at her cheeky expression and walked over to her, putting her arms around her. "I never wondered what you would do when you came back." she admitted. Will kissed her forehead and replied,

"Well, let's not worry about that, there are plenty of things to occupy me for now!" Elizabeth smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival of the Black Pearl

Chapter Six- The Arrival of the Black Pearl

_Three Months Later_

Will woke early as usual, kissing her still sleeping wife on the forehead before getting out of bed, bathing and getting dressed. He dressed in a white shirt, brown trousers and black boots. He opened the French doors, walking onto the balcony. Elizabeth loved to wake up to the smell and sound of the morning ocean. He stood for a moment, looking out at the horizon. It had been a long time since he had been on a ship, and had begun to miss it, despite being so happy with his wife and child.

He turned back to look at his wife, any thoughts of the sea instantly gone at the image of her beautiful face sleeping with a smile, one hand on her large stomach. She wasn't enjoying the restrictions of pregnancy, and she was impatient to see her son once again. Will walked back over to the bed and sat down, looking down at her wife, listening to the unusual sound of storm clouds approaching the island.

Elizabeth woke with a start at the sound of thunder. She felt a warm hand on her arm and opened her eyes to see her loving husband, staring down at her. She smiled and sat up, looking out of the open French doors. She was surprised to see it pouring with rain.  
"It's raining?" Elizabeth said with puzzlement, looking at Will. Elizabeth got out of bed and put her robe on, walking to the balcony, holding her belly in her hand. What puzzled her was that it was the wrong weather for rain, at least the heavy rain she could see.

Elizabeth looked over at Will, who looked uneasy. "Are you thinking what I am?" she asked and Will raised an eyebrow.

"When Calypso was angry she would raise a ten day storm," he replied, walking over to join her. "This looks like a one of such storms the _Dutchman _faced during my time there."

"I wonder what has angered her," Elizabeth said quietly, remembering the battle between the _Black Pearl _and the _Flying Dutchman_, in the middle of a Maelstrom. She smiled when her husband moved behind her and put her arms around her. 

"I think we'd better stay away from the beach for awhile," he replied and Elizabeth nodded with a chuckle. Despite being not far from the beach their house was never in any danger during a storm. It had been built very sturdy and design to survive such weather.

"I'm starving," Elizabeth said cheerfully after a moment of silence. "Let's go downstairs."

They were sitting eating breakfast in the breakfast room, when suddenly young Benjamin, soaking wet, runs into the room, panting and looking frantic. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

"Is it the horses?" Will asked, standing up.

"No," the boy said immediately, struggling to get his breath. "Shipwreck.' 

"Shipwreck?" Will and Elizabeth said in unison.

"Yes," Benjamin replied. "On the beach. It's as though the sea threw it out of the water."

Elizabeth first thought was that it sounded like the work of Calypso. "I wonder if there are survivors," she said to Will. 

Will nodded and replied, "I'll go down there."

"Can I come?" Benjamin asked excitedly.

"No," Elizabeth answered, standing and walking over to him. "You are going to have a hot bath before you catch cold. Sarah!"

While Elizabeth dealt with Benjamin and Sarah, Will went upstairs to fetch his coat and sword, in case the survivors weren't friendly. When he was back downstairs Elizabeth was waiting in the parlour.

"Be careful," she said and Will kissed her gently. 

"I'll be fine." Elizabeth nodded and added,

"We are getting a room ready in case there are injured." 

Will left the house and made his way to the beach, struggling against wind and rain. As soon as he reached the end of the cliff he looked over the beach and was surprised to see he recognised the ship marooned there. He would never mistake those black sails, it was the _Black Pearl._ Relief filled Will that at least he wasn't going to have to get violent with any survivors.

As he made his way down the cliff, he saw that there were many survivors, in fact, there didn't seem to be anyone injured. 

While the others were trying to salvage supplies that had fallen from the ship, Will saw Jack Sparrow walking confidently up the beach towards him, as though it wasn't pouring with rain. By the time Will had reached the beach Jack was close. 

"William Turner," Jack said with a smile, holding out his hand which Will took with a smile. 

"Captain Turner," Will corrected with a smirk. Jack grinned and bowed his head in apology.

"So how are you, Will? Happy to be back?" Jack said, putting his hands happily on his hips. 

"Jack," Will had to shouted over the thunder. "Do you think we could continue this at my house?"

Jack shrugged and turned to Gibbs. "I want my supplies brought up to the house. I don't want anyone stealing my rum."

"This beach is on our property," Will interrupted. "Only Elizabeth and I go on this beach!"

Jack nodded at Gibbs who turned and walked back to the crew, barking orders to tie the ship in place.

Will led Jack and his crew to the house, struggling to get there as the rain got more ferocious. Hilary opened the door for them at the precise moment they reached it. As he removed his coat and passed it to Hilary. He turned to see Jack looking around the house in puzzlement.

"How did you get this?" Jack enquired, looking around the more than comfortable surrounding of their home. 

Will smirked at Jack's accusing stare and replied, "This island used to be governed by the East India Trading Company but the high ranking officer who controlled it never returned from battling the pirates with Beckett." 

Jack grinned and replied, "So you are ruling the island?"

Will shrugged and replied, "It pretty much rules itself, but my father and I run the trading on the Empress. Elizabeth runs the plantations and finance."

"How sweet," Jack replied with amusement. 

"Where will the guests be staying?" Hilary asked he looked at the wet pirates, dripping water on the marble floor.

"I'm not sure," Will replied, scratching his head. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"I'm here," Elizabeth said on queue, walking towards them from the kitchen. "I was organising lunch." 

Jack made a mock bow towards Elizabeth. He looked her up and down, pausing at her pregnant stomach, before turning to Will and adding, "You don't waste much time do you?"

The Turners rolled their eyes and Elizabeth turned to Hilary and said, "The crew can stay in the old servant's quarters, the ones we don't use anymore. Captain Sparrow can stay in the spare room besides Will's father's room."

"Would you gentleman please follow me," Hilary said and starting walking towards the kitchens.

"Right you lot, you heard the man," Gibbs barked and led the wet crew behind Hilary. 

Elizabeth passed Jack and towel and walked over to Will, handing him a towel. "You two should also change."

"Don't you wanna hear about how I ended up here?" Jack asked in disbelief.

Will turned from his wife and said, "You can tell us over lunch. Elizabeth is right, we should change." 

The trio then walked up the stairs; Elizabeth went to their room while Will showed Jack his rooms. Will then went back to their room, finding Elizabeth standing by the closed French doors watching the storms. 

She turned and smiled when she saw him closing the door and walked over to him. She put her hands on his chest. "You're freezing," she exclaimed, immediately removing his effects and lifting his shirt hastily over his head.

"You're more than usually eager to get me undressed today, Mrs. Turner," Will smiled with a shy smile. Elizabeth giggled and ran her hands up and down his chest.

"What ever it takes to warm you up," she says huskily, moving to place hot, open mouth kisses against his collarbone. Will groaned and fell back against the door. She started to travel her hands down from his chest to his trousers, undoing them and pulling down the wet fabric. He groaned when he felt her hands on his thighs and gently pushed her away.

She pouted and Will smiled, "We have guests," He pointed out breathlessly.

Elizabeth sighed and walked away. "Fine." She said as Will walked over to his dresser. "I'll go find out guests!" And with that she left the room.


End file.
